


Save Yourself (You Fool)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Thomas Vladimir the Tenth [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Male Friendship, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m the devil’s son straight out of hell<br/>And you’re an angel with a haunted heart</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Yourself (You Fool)

**Author's Note:**

> Song: My Darkest Days ~ Save Yourself

_I’m the devil’s son straight out of hell_  
 _And you’re an angel with a haunted heart_

Thomas curled in on himself, arms wrapped tightly around his torso. He knew for a fact his sternum was cracked, & a few ribs broken, he wheezed & looked around with his blurred vision. The men, hunters, surrounded him, but someone loomed over his, protecting him; Derek. Thomas wanted desperately to tell Derek to run, he was vermin & Derek was too good for him.

_If you’re smart you’d run & protect yourself_  
 _From the demon living in the dark_

Thomas reached out a hand, his long digits caging in Derek's ankle as the wolf was about to lung. Derek quickly looked down at him, his face sullen as bright blue eyes met his grey.

"Don't... It's- I'm not worth it..." Thomas whispered, blood seeping down from the corner of his lip. Whatever they struck him with, was built to kill a vampire, & Derek was still in no condition to fight.

Derek glared at the boy, then the men, "I'm not leaving you." He said back, baring his canines at the hunters as they inched closer. Thomas gave him a sharp look, feeling his fangs descend.

"I said to leave Derek. You're not dying for me." Thomas grit out as he slowly pulled himself up.

_There’s nothing to be gained cause I can never change_  
 _And you can never understand my sickness_  
 _(I’ll never understand my sickness)_

"You want me to leave you to die, when I know for a fact you wouldn't if I told you to." Derek said straightening his posture. Thomas watched as his friend's eyes faded back to green, & both claws, & canines vanished. "If I let you die, I'll have no one." Thomas' eyes flickered to the men as they stopped their slow approach.

"Hey, leave them alone. They're under my watch, neither has done anything wrong, or do you not follow the hunter's code?" A deep, challenging voice said. Thomas perked up, recognizing that voice regardless he heard it once in his life.

 _"Argent."_ The breeze rolling through the forest had abruptly stopped,  & every other noise was suddenly magnified.

 

* * *

 

Thomas sat on top of the table as Chris inspected him, & his injuries. His eyes flickered up, catching Derek as he entered, a few cuts on his arms, & one healing along his cheek.

_Save yourself_  
 _From a life full of lies & a heart full of pain & sorrow_

Thomas sighed quietly, but Chris heard & glanced at him.

"You alright?" He asked finally backing up. Thomas merely hung his head in shame, "Kid, he's okay." Thomas choked on his breath, eyes widening.

"I'm not-" Chris held up a hand to silence him.

Chris nodded, "I know. But Derek can handle himself, he does what he wants. He could care less about himself with you around." He said before leaving the room. Thomas huffed & hopped off the table, & walked to the main room. Finding his wolf sitting on the couch, beer in hand, & a tired look in his eyes as he watched the football game.

"... We can leave, if you want..." Thomas whispered. Derek didn't look away from the tv, answering Thomas' question. Thomas walked over to the couch & took a seat, eyes intent on the colorful screen but wondering occasionally to the wolf besides him.

Thomas rested his head on his hand, "Save yourself, you fool..." He mumbled not noticing Derek lift a brow & glance at him.

_~ The End ~_


End file.
